A Kid of a Thousand Names
by no one of importance
Summary: Shinigami must fulfill their promises to humans. Ryuk fails to live up to his promise. Raito changes, but is Kira, still killing, but you can't catch something that doesn't exist. With Ryuk watching his back, could he succeed at purifying the world?
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor could I ever

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Death Note, nor could I ever.

_**Warnings/Full Summary:**_ Shinigami must fulfill their promises to humans; usually these are made from boredom. And when Ryuk fails to live up to his promise, and is held to it…he's given something he never would have that he'd love. Raito changes, but still is Kira, still is killing, but he can't be caught; he doesn't really exist. No one suspects him –yet-, and with Ryuk watching his back, could he succeed and purifying the world? Welcome to the parenting world Ryuk, and enjoy the ride while it lasts.** Some Language, Mentions of Pedophilia & Rape **(because not at consent age! and is minor, but explains stuff okay!**), Some Violence, and adorableness!**

_**A/N:**_ I know, another fanfic, but I couldn't help! L won't be in this so much, since it focused more on Raito and Ryuk. There isn't any relationship going on between them either –even though I sort of enjoy that pairing-nor is there LxR –you'll see why-, I don't even know if it will be yaoi! **Should this be yaoi**, that's for you to decide! So review if you want it to be, or not to be. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I did change the title...this one just seems much better than the previous though both do pertain to the story, I fell that this title works much better since it's more focused on Raito. Please read this, and trust me the next chapter will be better. – no one of importance

A man stopped walking and faced the mouth of an alley. He looked down at the cement still slightly stained by blood. He saw the dip in the material where a bullet had struck it. The man followed faint specks of blood stains on the concrete to a channel. He looked up at the bright blue sky, his eyes watering. His cell phone rang and he quickly answered.

**"Yagami-san, we will be meeting L soon…" **the cheerful voice on the other end faltered and a sigh was heard.

"Yes I am aware of that Matsuda-san; I'll arrive at office shortly,"

**"I-I could convince L to let you have the day off, if you wish,"**

"Matsuda-san, I am perfectly fine, and besides L doesn't decide when I work" the man hung up the phone before Matsuda could say another word. It has already been five years, five very long years. "Raito come home," he whispered to the sky as he continued to live in denial.

/five years ago\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**"Raito-kun**_**, **_**why do you draw all the time? You aren't very good at it, shouldn't you be killing criminals, that's much more fun! Or perhaps you could go see that teacher lady and f"**_ the annoying death god was cut off by a fierce glare and a warning growl.

"Ryuk shut the fuck up!"the teen focused back on the sketch he was "working" on. So he wasn't good at drawing, but with practice he could become a great artist. So his circles and ovals were bumpy or box-ish…he was learning. "Besides, you know I won't use the Death Note much. It will be gradual, and the way I'm doing this no one will know I'm killing criminals until two or three are dying a week! I'm not rushing into this to have my head cut off; I'm being careful and smart. Also if I do it this way no one will know where the first death happened," Ryuk sighed in his boredom. His face that was stretched into an ever present smile somehow conveyed his boredom.

The shinigami looked over the kids shoulder giving an annoying laugh. _**"That's your best sketch yet, and you're desecrating it?" **_the teen gave the thing his fiercest 'death glare'.

"I believe you recall the creating of this "masterpiece" and I'm sure you know how I feel about it," the preteen stated dryly.

_**"Right, right, I simply forgot. After all it should be easy to remember your new fear; I mean what adolescent human would be afraid of breasts?!"**_ Ryuk mocked before grabbing an apple which was viciously ripped from his hands.

"I am _not _afraid of breasts, just her's…" the boy falter but quickly revived himself, "besides if you were forced to draw her for _five __**hours**_ while holding back vomit…you'd feel a little traumatized too," Ryuk chuckled before snatching his apple back.

_**"Of course…well kid, why don't you dump her, or what ever you humans call it?"**_ the shinigami asked dismissively, waving his free hand while biting into the apple.

"Because that would mean I have a relationship with her, which I most certainly do not!" the brown haired kid defended. Ryuk swallowed before making his rebuttal.

_**"Right so fucking each other every other day doesn't mean you're having a relationship,"**_ the shinigami summarized, which pissed off the preteen even more.

"Ryuk, she…she…she's just a tool and one that wants sex in reward for her help,"

_**"Kukuku, really now? Right, well she's one sick woman; after all, if she was forcing you to fuck her when you were eight…"**_ Raito closed his eyes, and Ryuk finished his apple.

"Ryuk, I'm tired can we just drop it?" the shinigami sighed but nodded lying down on the bed to look at the kid. Raito got off the bed and put his sketch pad under a loose floor board in his room. The picture facing the floor boards was of a decent looking nude woman with sharpie warts, horns, and wrinkles.

The twelve year old laid down on the bed and closed his tired eyes. "Ryuk, you promise to be the one to kill me, right?" the supernatural being nodded. After a few moments of silence Raito spoke again, "why have I always strived for knowledge? Look at where it's gotten me…I-I'm forced to be her paramour. I hate her, but I still sleep with her; I'm utterly repulsed by her being, and bile rises in my throat when we have intercourse. I just wanted a better education, I wanted to be challenged," the teen groaned and shifted in the bed.

Ryuk shook his head resting a hand on the boy's shoulder, _**"If you want I could just kill you now?"**_ the boy's mouth twitched before he become somber again. _**"Listen Raito-kun, you are by far the most peculiar human I've met. You are only twelve and you're so close to graduating from university. You've worked very hard, and you've done all you can to achieve where you are now. You don't seem affected by the nightmares or guilt coupled with Death Note. I know my proposition is out of the question, but how about this one? As soon as you've graduated I'll make the woman die a gruesome death," **_Raito started to laugh and nodded his head vigorously.

"That would be brilliant"

/\\\\

All he could see was bright light, then complete and sudden darkness. Pain throbbed through his head and he fought to keep his eyes open. The figures were blurred but he could feel each punch and kick he received. Their words were muffled, and extreme pain filled his entire being as one of his attackers struck him with a pipe. 1It was almost like déjà vu but the irony was it was **nothing** like his dream.

"Ryuk! You promised!" he was shocked he could hear his own voice, but was disgusted by the fear and weakness it held. He vaguely registered gasps and laughter before there was a loud bang. Raito could distinctly hear Ryuk's voice, as searing pain ripped through his stomach.

_**"Hang on Raito, you're not going to die, Matsuda-san is coming soon…I can tell, you're not going to die!"**_ the shinigami looked frantic from what the preteen's blurred vision allowed him to see. The pain that had erupted in his stomach was ebbing away slightly. The coppery smell of blood filled the air, and the metallic taste filled his mouth.

"Ryuk you promised to kill me!" he cried out again, he knew the death god had been lying. He knew it! There was a muffled voice that was quickly followed by shouting and Ryuk voice.

_**"I-I…Yagami Raito…40…35…30…25"**_

"You promised!" two more bangs rang through the air and there was nothing. No thought, no sight, no noise, no pain, nothing. Raito didn't exist, and there was absolutely nothing, nothing.

/\\\\

Matsuda rushed to where the gunfire –even if it had been quieted he could still hear it- was but he was too slow and nearly a kilometer away; the culprits escaped and all that was left was a bloody alley. He quickly called for crime scene specialists as he observed the area carefully. The victim was outnumbered, and couldn't defend themselves. But some how the body wasn't there…Matsuda blanched when he saw a bullet lodged into the ground, and around it pale pink tissue splattered across the area. Not muscle tissue, but _brain_ tissue. The victim was dead, and there was no corpse; so the perpetrators must have carried the body off.

Matsuda was looking at the sky line when he noticed a peculiar red splatter over an apartment building's window. Blood, someone else was killed, biting his lip he looked at the concrete again. There was a trail of blood; he would have to wait for the specialists to show up before he could investigate.

They arrived and Matsuda quickly pointed out the splatter he noticed on one of the apartment buildings' windows. They nodded to him and he stated he was going to follow the trial of blood; a rookie went with him as the others worked on the task before them. The two were new to police life, and looked ready to be sick. Matsuda was shocked at how composed he was in comparison to the other rookie, but that all left him when the trail ended. He looked out across the channel before them biting his bottom lip. He looked up just in time for blood to drip onto his face. He squinted his eyes and thought he saw a dark blur in the bright blue sky but that couldn't be right. He and the rookie slowly turned around and headed back toward the alley after taking photos of the area.

It was after dinner when the Yagami household was told about their son's death and his "lover's" death. Though they couldn't find Raito's corpse they reasoned that the twelve year old was dead. After all it was evident his brains had been blown out. Suspects were already lined up, but the case was hard to solve and no motive could be seen. The family was devastated by all the news that came with the death of their son.

/\\\\

It was darker than most nights, the sky was covered by clouds as a drizzle began to fall onto the rotten world. It was well past midnight, and surprisingly most lights were off. A tall willowy man with broad shoulders looked about frantically. His skin was eerily pale, his hair black and falling into his eyes as it collected water. His shoulders were hunched as he tried to save a bundle in his arms from the water. He wore many rings, and had two dangling heart shaped earrings. He was rather attractive looking, perhaps more attractive than most average looking men, but he probably wouldn't become a model.

The drizzle turned into rain and the man needed to find shelter. He saw it in the shape of an outdoor school equipment room. Thankfully the door was unlocked and he snuck into the dark structure careful not to run into anything. He sat down in the center of the room looking down at the bundle in his arms. He unwrapped it giving a small but sad smile to the baby he uncovered. It was a boy, with a scar running down one small eye, the right eye. The man sighed as he pulled out his left earring. He cleaned it off with his damp black shirt before sticking it into the baby's left ear. He stopped the bleeding, and was surprised the baby hadn't woken up. He would have to make sure it didn't get infected, after all humans were such fragile things.

He looked down at the papers resting on the baby's stomach. One was the rules/instructions he would have to follow now, and instructions to any humans who became the kid's parents. There was a birth certificate with no name, even though the man knew what the child's real name was he couldn't come up with a new name from him so left it blank. For all intents and purposes the child would have no "name" till he obtained a human parent. There was also the man's birth certificate and other legal documents. The man sighed staring up at the ceiling. He knew what he needed to do, and he would do it.

A/N: answers to questions will slowly be revealed, so if you're interested keep reading. . Oh and **I need a name** for the man "introduced" just now as well as the babe's name. I suck at coming up with names so please, I beg for help -if multiple people give the same name I'll use that name-. **NOTE** that I need both a surname -for man- and non-surname…please indicate which name is which if you do help me. Also the kid will have multiple names. That would be wonderful if anyone will help me. **Finally**, I'm not sure if this will be a yaoi yet or not, I can but it might be a bit challenging…it won't be between Ryuk and Raito though…probably one of the kids (Near, Matt, or Mello) and Raito if there is one. Anyways…_**I'll update faster if you give names for the man and baby **_(pet names)

1 This will be answered later…not sure when but it will…just for now, know that Raito had a kind of premonition.

For the name for the man it probably should be a Japanese name...and the baby, just nicknames or and stuff...like I wrote a few for him already, he's gonna have a lot of names. Thanks for reading, and promise it will get better. - no one of importance.


	2. Learning to Breathe

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Death Note, nor any other manga or anime, but man sometimes I wish… (cough-cough- Gantz why must you torture us, just send the thing already! -cough-cough yeah I wish sometimes…)

_**Warnings/Full Summary:**_ Shinigami must fulfill their promises to humans; usually these are made from boredom. And when Ryuk fails to live up to his promise, and is held to it…he's given something he never would have that he'd love. Raito changes, but still is Kira, still is killing, but he can't be caught; he doesn't really exist. No one suspects him –yet-, and with Ryuk watching his back, could he succeed and purifying the world? Welcome to the parenting world Ryuk, and enjoy the ride while it lasts.** Some Language, Mentions of Pedophilia & Rape **(because not at consent age! and this is minor, but explains stuff okay!**), Some Violence, and adorableness!**

_**A/N:**_ Thank you those who reviewed, and thank you _Kawaii Tenshi no Shi_ for the list of names, I used a dice to randomly pick out the name for the character. I couldn't update until someone gave me a name, and I thank you sincerely for giving me that list. **NOW **for the usual questions, _**SHOULD THIS BE YAOI?!**_ _The eligible bachelors_ would probably have _**two years subtracted to their age**_ (in the manga/anime) so they would only be _**seven years "older" than Raito**_, which is legal where I'm from…of course doing anything…(like sex) will probably be bad since neither party will be at consent age presently… I kind of want the "eligible bachelors" (a.k.a. Mello, Near, and Matt) to fight for Raito…it would be so cute! _**ALSO, IF YOU HAVE ANY NICKNAMES FOR THE BABY FEEL FREE TO GIVE THEM, KAY?**_ P.s. formating was messed up so had to correct it, still the same chapter, just so you know. - no one of importance

Key:

"…_Not supposed to go to heaven or hell…"_ shinigami that are not Ryuk

"**Hi!"** someone speaking on a phone or on TV

"_**Kukuku"**_ yep it's Ryuk, but only select people can hear him.

\Shut the fuck up Ryuk\ only Ryuk and those who touch his original Death Note can hear him.

/five years ago\

Shinigami are bound to their promises, especially one's concerning the death of a human. If a shinigami promises to kill a human and the human holds the death god to it, there will be consequences if the promise isn't fulfilled. This has happened five times since the existence of humans. The shinigami made the promise to the human in their sleep, and the human held them to it. Though never has a shinigami made that promise to a human Death Note user that held the being to it.

So when Yagami Raito died, he was a rarity. Not only had Ryuk promised to kill the Death Note user when his time had come, the human had held it to him even on his last breath. Ryuk knew the child was going to die, but held onto a foolish hope that the human Matsuda would save the boy. A foolish action that would cost Ryuk greatly.

It came as a shock to the shinigami king that Ryuk still remembered what he had to do. After all the last time a shinigami failed to live up to a promise like that was around the fall of Rome. 1The ruler of Rome at that time held Neptune to his promise which the being failed to hold up. Neptune was often confused for a god of the sea, since he liked to drown humans, instead of the death god he truly was. The poor fool became human and raised the ruler till he was ten, and of course the child had no recollection of being the ruler of Rome. That was the way it worked, the human had a second shot at life and the shinigami temporarily became human; but of course they had never had a Death Note user.

So as Ryuk faced his superior with the corpse of Yagami Raito in his arms he knew he was screwed. The shinigami king cackled as he took in the sight of Ryuk holding the preteen's bloody carcass. He got up from his throne and circled the apple loving shinigami. All the shinigami in their realm stared at Ryuk laughing silently, and sneering at him. It was the ultimate humiliation.

_"My Ryuk, what a __**special **__situation we have here… We'll have to make this much worse then other punishments. After all human Death Note users aren't supposed to go to heaven or hell. Hmm…What should I do?"_ Ryuk stared blankly ahead of him, as he continued to be harassed by his fellow death gods.

_"Turn him human!"_ one lazy idiot suggested and was rewarded by a vicious glare from their king.

_"I know that fool! I'm speaking of the human, hmm…" _slowly a smile pulled onto the boney face of Ryuk's ruler._ "He'll have all his memories, but…he cannot be heard except by those who have touched his Death Note, his __**original**__ Death Note. Also as punishment to you, Ryuk; you are aware that most the humans who are given a second shot at life grow at an accelerated rate till age ten…well; he will grow at the normal human rate. You also must insure he won't die till after age ten. Now go live your pathetic human life,"_

_**"Wait! Times are different, there are medical and legal documents one needs. Besides, **__milord__**, I believe you're keeping something from me,"**_ the king chuckled and nodded his head once.

_"Right, well…what will the kid's name be? What will your "name" be, and all that other information those humans need?"_ the shinigami seemed indifferent, and the crowd was dissipating.

_**"I don't know what Raito's new name will be, but mine will be Oshiro Senichi. And where is this information you're keeping me from?"**_

_"Well…I wrote it all down on this paper, and I wrote one for his human parents," _Ryuk looked confused but accepted all the papers he was given. _"So long Ryuk, enjoy the decent into the living."_

/present time\

A young man stopped in his walk and looked in at a gallery window. His brow furrowed when he saw the signature under one of the drawings displayed. "But that's… that's Little K's work, that woman's ripping him off," the man sighed and continued on his walk, he was going to be late.

\/\/

"The deaths have been coming at an astounding rate. They started two months ago, and the public has already noticed someone's killing all these criminals. Each criminal died of a heart attack, also there is no pattern in the time of the deaths. They happen at different times each day, and new criminals continue to die," a young man stated his voice cheerful but there was an underlying hint of sadness.

"Thank you Matsuda-san," the drone came from a laptop with a gothic "L" on the screen. "However I am afraid that some the information is incorrect; but furthermore I will like the Japanese police forces' help on this case," gasps of disbelief and bewilderment sounded around the room. "You will see, but for now please set up a live broadcast," there were nods around the room.

\/\/

1 **"We interrupt your programming for this important message from ICPO…This is live around the world……"** it was the normal "We interrupt your programming…" voice, and was ignored till another voice joined after the first.

**"My name is Lind L. Taylor; also known as "L","** a sigh was heard in a dark room as the occupant listened to the TV in the other room. **"…you have committed the vilest act in history. …I will personally catch "Kira" at any cost!" **the person sighed as laughter sounded in the room.

_**"Kukuku, this guy is pretty funny,"**_

\Uh huh… just don't be an idiot okay…?\ the person waved his hand lazily.

_**"Sure, sure"**_ the person in the room scoffed at the condescending tone, and closed their eyes after folding their arms behind their head. The person heard a rustle of papers and opened a golden eye. He saw the figure had his head out the door to face the TV screen

**"I think I know what and why you're doing this, but it's EVIL!!"**

\Dad, what are you doing?\ the person sounded a little worried.

_**"Hmm…oh nothing…just nothing"**_ the person rolled their eyes and glared at their "dad".

\You better not kill him, you know it's a trap\ unfortunately the person was ignored and the words "Lind L. Tailor" were written down in a blank sheet of paper in a black notebook. The person heard the scratches of a pen on paper and glared at the figure hovering above him. \Ryuk you fucking idiot!\

_**"Watch your language Raito!"**_ the shinigami snapped, which caused Raito to growl but the noise of the man on the TV dying sounded, and the shinigami got a smack on the head. A new voice joined in, one that was computerized.

**"Unbelievable. I did this on the off-chance that you might try to kill "me". So Kira, you can kill from a distance, I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it just now."** Raito pointedly looked at the shinigami and sighed.

\Good going Einstein\ the shinigami glared at Raito and sat down next to him.

_**"Aren't you a bit early to be hitting the teen angst and sarcasm bit?"**_ Raito coughed as a way to show his teenager antics.

\I am a teenager, seventeen if you forgot. Gods Ryuk, why'd you do that!?\ Raito shouted before sitting back down.

_**"Because life is so boring! And just because you're mind is that of a seventeen year old's doesn't mean your body is"**_ the death god countered back glaring at the boy who flipped him the bird. _**"Now that is definitely**__ not__** something a five year old should be doing!"**_ the boy rolled his eyes at Ryuk before listening to what the person was saying on the TV.

**"I am the real L! Why don't you kill me! Huh?! Come on, kill me!"** the two looked at each other and started laughing.

\Are you going to kill him? Gonna make a promise with him?\

_**"Thanks but I've learned my lesson," **_the two continued to laugh at L even after he said his next bit.

**"…Seems like you can't do it. So you can't kill some people, thanks for the hint. Let me tell you a secret in return…This broadcast was said to be worldwide, but it's really only showing in the Kanto area of Japan."** Their laughter died and Raito glared at Ryuk again.

_**"You look so cute like that!"**_ the five year old body with a seventeen year old mind launched himself at the cooing death god. _**"Uh-oh!"**_ the shinigami grabbed the kid before he could hurt himself or Ryuk.

**"Everyone might have missed the first deaths but I didn't,"** both froze and their breathing stopped.** "The first victim to die of sudden heart failure was 2 five years ago, the victim was Tanaka Yuji. He was only reported in Japan, but afterwards criminals with bad hearts died of heart attacks once every other month. There was the pattern, but no one noticed. Then you stopped and started again, I already knew you were in Japan; I was lucky that the first place to broadcast turned out to be where you are,"** the two stared at each other with wide open mouths.

\Fuck! He is L!\

_**"That one I'll let slide,"**_ they stared at each other as L continued to speak.

**"It's not far from your dying day. Kira I am very interested in your methods of killing and I will find out the truth once I capture you. …Kira…I…am…JUSTICE!" **silence reigned as the broadcast ended. Ryuk gave a nervous laugh before he was smacked in the back of the head again.

\Dad…you're an idiot,\ Ryuk laughed heartily before speaking.

_**"Yep, but at least I don't talk as much as that L guy, geesh, he had a lot to say!"**_ Raito shook his head.

\Well you speak a hell of a lot too,\ Raito was pushed into a corner where he was forced to face the wall.

_**"It's unbecoming of a preschooler to be swearing all the time,"**_ the shinigami nodded to his words and watched the boy to make sure he received his punishment for swearing. Raito rolled his eyes but continued to face the corner of the room till he was out of "time-out".

\At least things have gotten interesting…you're still on idiot though!\

/five years ago\

Ryuk managed to sneak into the Yagami household. Everyone was out so he didn't have to worry about being caught inside, he just had to worry about being caught leaving. He set the baby, or Raito, down on the bed bundled up. Ryuk was wearing cloth around his hands to ensure that no finger prints were left behind. He quickly found the floor board that could be removed and found Raito's stash of art supplies, money, and college stuff. Ryuk quickly grabbed the diploma and other college certificates and documents signed to Oshiro Senichi which he would assume as his new identity.

He grabbed the money from the space as well and stuffed it in his black pant's pocket. He tore out the sheets of used sketch paper and stuck them back in the hiding place. He also grabbed a few of Raito's art supplies since he knew the kid would want to draw when he had his mind back. Ryuk put the floor board back in place and went over to the desk in the room. He did all the steps to get Death Note out of its hiding place.

After finishing all of that he found a canvas bag under Raito's bed. Ryuk remembered when the kid got that, it was to hide his sketch book from prying eyes at the university. No one in his family had ever seen it so the now human shinigami took it and placed all that he had taken from the room in it. Next he took the baby into the bathroom and quickly dabbed a cotton ball with that human liquid that kept wounds from infecting. He cleaned the kid's ear around the earring and smiled at the still sleeping infant.

"Guess it's you and me now, huh Raito-kid," he threw away the cotton ball and hurried out of the house, but was careful not to be seen.

Ryuk was walking around trying to think of what to do when a group of women stopped him. "Excuse us, but your child is so adorable! He looks much like you!" Ryuk looked shocked that the women were talking to him but quickly remembered that he was human and they could see him.

"Um…yes?" he asked as the women stared at the baby in his arms.

"May we hold him?" the man froze before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, I just got him back from his mother…she…she hurt him…I'd like to keep hold of him…I-it just seems so unreal t-that he's mine now… I-I'm terribly," the women cut him off, tears in their eyes. It paid following around Raito, after all, where else could he have learned to lie/act like that. They were nodding sympathetically.

"Do you know how to take care of him? Is this your first child, you do seem awfully young," one of the woman asked carefully.

"He is my first child…I've recently graduated from college, and my girlfriend…" he gave a pained expression before continuing on, "I have no clue what to do, I didn't know I was going to be a father till a few months ago…and then…she got so violent," he closed his eyes and held the baby Raito closer to his chest. The women nodded understanding his situation.

"Well, you're holding him correctly, you have to support their head, otherwise his neck is likely to break. Y-You know what, how about we give you a little seminar on taking care of babies!" the other women nodded eagerly and Ryuk feebly nodded, after all it was his ass if he couldn't keep the kid alive.

A/N: Okay so, this and the next chapter were originally one chapter but then it felt too long… Yeah I already have some of this written out I just want to make sure I like everything before I send it out there…unlike my other fanfics… So I had a really hard time finding a place to stop it…cause one place was too short and now the next chapter's going to be too short and… But hey it's been updated!

1 I paraphrased and or changed words/moved them around, but I did use the manga to write the majority of that scene, so it's not really my own work –just like Death Note and it's characters.

2 Tanaka Yuji…I made him up…picked the name from list of surnames/names off the web, so if you hate the name it doesn't matter he's not key in this, just saying that he was the first victim. Uh…sadly I really hate looking up names they take up so much time and I don't know what's good, so I like asking people to name minor and or key characters.

Yeah I get to annoy people with my questions again…(sigh)_**2)**_ _**SHOULD THIS BE YAOI?**__**!#!**__**1) DO YOU HAVE ANY NICKNAMES FOR RAITO?!**_ Okay, I'm done… hope you enjoyed the chapter, and promise to update in a few weeks… okay? – no one of importance.


	3. Learning to Smile

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any manga or anime, might wish I did but I don't.

_**Warnings/Full Summary:**_ Shinigami must fulfill their promises to humans; usually these are made from boredom. And when Ryuk fails to live up to his promise, and is held to it…he's given something he never would have that he'd love. Raito changes, but still is Kira, still is killing, but he can't be caught; he doesn't really exist. No one suspects him –yet-, and with Ryuk watching his back, could he succeed and purifying the world? Welcome to the parenting world Ryuk, and enjoy the ride while it lasts.** Some Language, Mentions of Pedophilia & Rape **(because not at consent age! and this is minor, but explains stuff okay!**), Some Violence, and adorableness!**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, I've been insanely busy with school. So bussy that the circles under my eyes look like black eyes. But anyways... Please review and give any names to call baby Raito. There is humor...or at least my sorry excuse for humor... and cutness in this chapter. Please note that in later chapters Raito will seem really OOC but well...this is pretty AU-ish anyways... ENJOY the chapter and sorry for the wait. - no one of importance

Key:

"…_Not supposed to go to heaven or hell…"_ shinigami that are not Ryuk

"**Hi!"** someone speaking on a phone or on TV

"_**Kukuku"**_ yep it's Ryuk, but only select people can hear him.

\Shut the fuck up Ryuk\ only Ryuk and those who touch his original Death Note can hear him.

_Shinigami lurk in the dark… _written stuff that's being read but not read aloud or some sort of sign language

\/\/five years ago\/\/

Ryuk found a place to live, and thankfully it was very, very cheap. He was exhausted from all the classes he took with those crazy women and having to continue to live in that school's equipment room till he got everything prepared for his new living place. Ryuk already burned through the money Raito had saved up, and of course it was on stuff for the baby. Who knew having a kid was so expensive; diapers cost an arm and a leg!

Ryuk was starving, but he still had so much to do! He still had the diploma/degree and he decided to apply for work at the NPA; after all it should rake in some good money. The kid started to cry, but unfortunately Ryuk was the only one to hear him. He groaned and staggered up and fed the kid some milk –after warming it- the women gave him; it was kind of formula.

"Being human is a pain," he mumbled as he fed the smelly child. He asked the landlord if he could borrow a suit, since they were about the same size, for his job interview. The man was very compassionate and helpful to the new father. Ryuk was sure he would have been screwed if it wasn't for the man's help, as well as those crazy mothers' help too.

"You know, it's pretty cool…you completely depend on me right now, and you are so funny," he smiled goofily at the slobbering baby. It felt weird now that his face wasn't constantly stretched into that clown smile; but it was a very good weird. He laughed quietly when bubbles of saliva came from the baby's lips. He poked the kid on the noise with one pointer finger. The baby giggled and Ryuk laughed back. The baby held onto the finger squeezing the digit.

"You've got a good hold there kiddo," the temporary x-shinigami smiled again and sat down, it was going to be a long ride but he could tell it would be a good one.

\/\/

It was miraculous! They loved his resume and they were going to hire him! Ryuk was sure his luck was out, but really it was just the beginning. The shinigami thought for sure he'd be screwed when his first assignment came, but his instinct alone got him through it. It was also amazing that they let him keep baby Raito around. He was so relieved by all the good happenings, but paying for his studio apartment was a bit of a hassle.

Ryuk was walking on his way to work one day when Matsuda called out to him. "Hey Senichi-san!" the man patted him on the back jolting the new father. He clutched Raito closer to his body as the baby began to stir.

\R-Ryuk?\ the "shinigami" stopped in his walk ignoring what Matsuda was saying and staring down at the baby in his arms. Two different colored eyes blinked up at him. Raito's voice was so quiet and young, childish even. Matsuda looked behind him and started walking over to Ryuk.

"Senichi-san, is something wrong with, Kei-chan?" Ryuk chuckled at the baby's bewilderment. The kid regained his mind much quicker than Ryuk ever expect, it had only been two months since his…rebirth.

\Kei…what the fuck?!\ Ryuk chuckled and rubbed Raito's noise with one pointer finger.

"He's saying his first words?!" Matsuda was bouncing up and down before his demeanor completely changed, "he's too young to be saying his first words…" Ryuk chuckled.

"He can't anyways; his voice box was under developed. He's probably trying to make his first sounds but he can't produce the sound," Ryuk answered the question both Raito and Matsuda were thinking. "Kari will eventually be able to speak, but…"

\(1) Kari?! Why are you calling me that, I thought my name was Kei?\

"We should probably come up with a true name for him, shouldn't we?" Matsuda laughed with Ryuk and the two continued on their way to work.

"Yeah, but you're the dad, I'm just a co-worker," Matsuda was practically skipping down the walkway.

"Oh really…" Ryuk's voice was very low and looked sideways at Matsuda who started to color, "I thought we were more than that…Matsuda-chan," Ryuk breathed the 'chan' as he leaned in close to Matsuda who was bright red from embarrassment.

"Senichi-san!" the man cried out before pushing him out of his personal bubble. "Must you embarrass me like that everyday?" Ryuk laughed melodiously.

"Yet you always are affected by it" Matsuda "pouted" and Ryuk, trying to cheer him up, patted him on the back.

\What's going on? You're…I don't understand! I demand an explanation, and why are you holding me?! Why are you human!!\ Ryuk started to chuckle as they entered the police station.

"But as I've said before…I just feel like he's not really mine, or won't stay my son forever…you know my health records aren't well," Matsuda nodded gravely as they walked through entrance of the building, "If he's sent to a home I want them to name him…" their conversation died as they walked past the main desk. However Raito did get some answers but nothing made since.

"Oshiro-san, Matsuda-san, how are you two today?"

"Good, thank you" their greeting was cut off by the elevator and the desk person shrugged.

Raito had a good view of the ceiling, but got to see glimpses of familiar faces and familiar structures. \You got a job at the NPA? With my degree…\ Ryuk nodded to Raito's question while simultaneously answering another person's question. \I see why you did that, I think, but…\ Raito would have sighed though thought it would be odd if a baby –he assumed he was a baby- started sighing. \How old am I?\ Ryuk turned on his computer and faced the baby to the screen, the infant blinked a few times before registering the date. \It's been two months since…did I actually die?\ Ryuk nodded as he looked over a case he was solving; of course he already knew who the perpetrators were.

Raito stared impassively at the case data for his own murder. The two were brought out of their thoughts by a painfully familiar voice that was edged with grief.

"Senichi-san, I see you're working hard on the…case. It was amazing how quickly you deduced who the…murderers were, what type of gun was used a-and…"

"Yagami-san, I mean no disrespect but you should leave everything to me, your son's death will be solved and the bastards responsible will face the consequences," the man nodded and patted Ryuk on the back, even though he didn't fully believe his son was dead.

"Junior there may need a haircut…" the man trialed off and his brow furrowed, and again…another name to add to Raito's list. "He…had an eye transplant right?" Ryuk nodded, he had to come up with a new story, the one he fed those women was rather crummy but this one was fairly solid. "I thought it would be a human's eye…" Ryuk winced, and knew Raito wanted some answers. The scar over the baby's right eye was a mark, to show that he was a Death Note user in his previous life. And to go along with the scar was a golden eye, with a slit pupil, almost like a cat or a snake's pupil. No one had noticed before because the infant was always asleep.

"Yes…his mother…s-she…the eye was completely damaged and even now he's still so small…no other eyes really worked…hence the color; but the doctor said it will grow with the rest of him," Ryuk lied smoothly adding in the tear jerking, heart wrenching sadness that made it all the more believable.

\You paid _way_ too much attention to me when I was around significant people…\ Ryuk didn't even bat an eye at the comment and waited for the question Yagami Soichiro wanted to ask.

"Normally the body rejects…" the man trailed off running a hand through his slicked back hair.

"Yes but his body didn't…oddly enough. The kiddo here is a rarity," Ryuk smiled up at the sad man.

"Y-yes…well, you take good care of him…" Ryuk knew what he was going to say. He was going to say something along the lines of "it's painful to loose a son," which Ryuk could understand from his short time of parenting. He hugged Raito closer which had the baby protesting.

\Come one, stop that, I'm not really your kid!\ Ryuk frowned at that, but turned to face the computer and continued to work on the case. He just had to get the evidence, even a confession…though that wouldn't be **so** hard, especially with Death Note.

"Don't worry Yagami-san, I will…I will _always_ be his guardian," Raito's small eyes were getting heavy and he started to drift off; he could easily hear Ryuk's heartbeat –as odd as it sounded- and it was lulling him to sleep.

\/\/

It was lunch break and everyone stayed in the office for the "show." Raito was pissed off, and embarrassed but he couldn't help it; he had a two month old's digestive system and bladder control. Ryuk was laughing his head off, as he held Raito by the armpits with his arms outstretched.

"This one was brewing in there" he called out and someone jokingly gave him a gasmask as he headed toward the men's restroom with his handy-dandy baby bag. He put Raito down on the baby changing table and undid the baby's clothes.

\This is so fucking embarrassing! Stop laughing!\

"Guys I'm changing SmellyBee; you might want to hold your breath!" there were some laughs and then most of the men ran out of the bathroom.

\I despise you immensely\ Ryuk just hummed in response. As the last man left the restroom Ryuk responded. He had taken off the soiled diaper and had it wrapped up and everything.

"Hey, I'm changing you're nauseating, runny shit so shut up and be grateful. Really I could just leave this all on you're poor sensitive bottom but then you'd get a rash, you were complaining about how uncomfortable it was to sit with you're pants full of poop, so be quiet and get over the embarrassment. Besides they all think you're a baby, and as far as I'm concerned you are! Now when we get home I'll answer your questions," Ryuk whispered harshly, while cleaning and changing Raito. "There all done!" he said overly cheerful.

He quickly washed his hands, dressed and picked up the crabby infant Raito. With the other hand he picked up the soiled diaper that was very well wrapped. He scrunched his noise when he felt the still hot goo inside the diaper. He started to make hacking and gacking noises as he left the bathroom; everyone was covering their mouths. They started to make it a mission to get the soiled diaper out of the building and into the dumpster. Matsuda was the unlucky one to do the mission. Oh the joys of office boredom.

Everyone was having a good time and Raito even started to laugh, smiling slightly. His laugh sounded like the giggle babies make, except Ryuk was the only one to hear it. He poked Raito on the noise with his pointer finger smiling with the pride only a parent could have. He placed a quick kiss on the infant's forehead.

"You know Senichi-san; I think Mini-Oshiro needs a haircut. Are you sure he's only two months old?" Aizawa spoke up, a smile still on his normally serious face; Ryuk hummed in response.

"Some one give me some scissors and a plastic baggy," there were some gasps and Ryuk shrugged. "What I'm broke!" there were some shouts of understanding, "and I'm not _that_ sentimental, as long as I keep the hair from his first haircut I'm good," there were more voices agreeing with him.

"I'll get the scissors, and I can take a picture of it!" Matsuda called out, while Ide calmly retrieved the small plastic bag.

"Thank you," and with that said the whole office watched Raito get his "first" haircut. The brown almost black strands of hair were collected in the baggy. "I have a feeling you'll get your haircut a lot," Ryuk stated as he looked at the infant sitting on his lap.

\You're going to make me look hideous aren't you?\

"Let's just hope he doesn't grow up to be vain, or a narcissist," Ryuk heard some laugh and others chuckle.

\I hate you\ Ryuk laughed and set the scissors down, before patting Raito on the head. In that office many would witness most of that baby's "firsts" and many memories would be made.

A/N: As stated before this chapter and the previous were one chapter but I couldn't find a good place to stop so this one is a _little _bit short. Um… but yeah.

1 Kari is a name I got out of a book that I enjoyed, it's called Snow Walker and it's by Catherine Fisher. It's kind of funny, cause if you switch the vowels' places you get…KIRA! Okay…now that you all think I'm a nutcase let me explain something. Raito's new baby/kid self will have many names so I need help coming up with some…It would be fun for Ryuk to call him Percy Piddler –spelling?-! So if you want to contribute a name I'll be happy to put it in, and they can be crazy names too! Heck I made a tribute to Gantz's main character –for those that don't know, Kato calls Kurono, Kei-chan-!


	4. Learning to Lie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any manga or anime, might wish I did but I don't.

_**Warnings/Full Summary:**_ Shinigami must fulfill their promises to humans; usually these are made from boredom. And when Ryuk fails to live up to his promise, and is held to it…he's given something he never would have that he'd love. Raito changes, but still is Kira, still is killing, but he can't be caught; he doesn't really exist. No one suspects him –yet-, and with Ryuk watching his back, could he succeed and purifying the world? Welcome to the parenting world Ryuk, and enjoy the ride while it lasts.** Some Language, Mentions of Pedophilia & Rape **(because not at consent age! and this is minor, but explains stuff okay!**), Some Violence, and adorableness!**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, I was in the school play and had no time to do anything outside of sleeping, eating, and doing homework (NO LIE!!!). And now I'm going straight into large group speech so my life is dwindling down to doing math problems and working on my insane history teacher's projects. So here is the update, and I hope you enjoy it…it's pretty coincidental, ironically so, but if you ignore that…hopefully you'll enjoy it. Have fun and review if you so desire (much appreciated if you would) - no one of importance

\/\/present\/\/

_**"Raito are you sure you want to go back to them so soon?" **_the shinigami asked, with worry in his voice.

\I'm sure Dad, just chill okay,\ Ryuk chuckled as he floated above Raito; it was amazing how much his behavior had changed over the years. He used to be an angst ridden preteen who worked himself to the bone with a little mass-murdering on the side; but now he was just a lazy, day by day, genius, mass-murderer type of person.

The shinigami's ever present smile grew broader as he stared at the five year old. _**"I think it's time you got a haircut my little Percy Piddler,"**_ the child blanched and raced off. It was true though, his hair was nearly to his shoulder blades. The shinigami caught up to the child who was now sitting on a swing in a park. Ryuk would have started to push him but decided that wouldn't be the best idea with so many people around. Ryuk floated to the top of the swings and sat on the bar swinging his legs.

_**"What do you think you'll draw today, Kari?"**_ the boy shrugged his artistic mind seeing the world and washing away the image of its glamour. He was used to the various names Ryuk called him, in a way it was comforting.

\This park perhaps or maybe I won't draw today. After all she steals everything I create,\ Ryuk frowned at that

_**"I thought you weren't going to go back to them. Don't go back to them Raito, don't"**_ the shinigami was frowning –as much as his face allowed- as he looked down at his somber "son".

\I have to, all my belongings are with them…I'm going to starve if I stay out here any longer, and the weather is starting to get cold,\ Ryuk stared out at the park his eyes downcast.

_**"Why won't you let me kill them…you could die from how they treat you," **_the boy ignored the question and pulled out some ear-buds from his sweatshirt pocket and stuck them in his ears. Ryuk came back to earth and noticed some little girls coming over to Raito. The shinigami chuckled. _**"They think you're a girl…I say it's time for a haircut,"**_

__\No,\ was the curt reply as Raito closed his different colored eyes.

"Hi will you play?" one girl asked loudly, obviously thinking that would get his attention. Raito who heard her perfectly fine flinched at the loudness and even decided to cover his ears; after all they were just ear-buds, he didn't have an ipod or any music device –people generally left you alone if you had headphones or ear-buds in your ears, but apparently these girls didn't know that. A girl with pigtails and another with chin length hair laughed at their loud friend. Raito smiled disarmingly and pulled out one ear-bud for show. The girls gasped when they saw his eyes and started to ask questions.

Raito laughed and the girls jumped when they learned that no sound came from him. Raito began to use ASL to communicate with them even though he knew they barely knew English, let alone a sign language. They blinked and the boy shook his head, and surprisingly the annoying ear-bud stayed in his ear. Raito pulled a small ringed notebook from his back pocket along with a pen. He quickly scribbled something down using some characters that were no longer used. Ryuk laughed loudly and Raito smiled at the girls again.

A man in a navy trench coat had paused in his walk home to check in on his fiancé, when he saw a small five year old "girl" using American Sign Language expertly. He had walked close enough to see what the kid had written on the notebook he magically pulled out of nowhere; and thankfully to his years of tailing he was undetected by them.

_____ lurk in the dark, haunting all man, be wary young children. By the way, I'm a boy leave me alone. I don't wish to answer your questions or play with you annoying things._

The man nearly laughed at the sudden change in the message, but was curious at what the kanji meant. Spirits…Demons…Gods…Death Gods? He was rusty at reading older writing. He could tell the kid was smart but the boy had an odd sense of humor. The boy was smiling broadly as the girls stared at the paper confused. The kid quickly scribbled out the words and wrote something else down that the girls understood. The man saw that it read 'no answers, no play, no sound'

The boy had his mouth open and pointed to his throat. He brought in air and let it out in a scream, but no human heard it. The girls gasped.

"You can't speak?!" the pigtails girl cried in astonishment, and the boy nodded.

"Aikiko's mommy is a doc-doctor! She help!" the short haired girl cried in third person, and started to pull the boy's arm in her mother's direction. Irritation was written plainly on the boy's face and he yanked his hand away. He quickly smiled and shook his head pointing at the man in a trench coat. He stood up straighter and saw him write _Daddy_ on the notebook. He waved bye to the girls and quickly raced over to the shocked trench coat man.

He swiftly grabbed the man's hand and started to skip away with a big smile on his tiny face. If the boy hadn't written that he was a boy the man would have thought he was a girl. After the two were out of sight the kid dropped the man's hand and started to causally walk away staring out into space. Then as if he had been reprimanded he turned around and signed the following: _Sorry for using you, they were annoying me, I am assuming you understand A-S-L otherwise you wouldn't have come toward me. I'm K-A-R-I, it's from some English book, my dad liked the name and called me that. Thanks for playing along even though you did a shitty job at acting. _The boy signed out the individual letters to ASL and Kari. Kari was the first name Raito could think of so he opted to omit the hundreds of other names.

He quickly turned around to leave when he suddenly turned and rolled his eyes. _Sorry for my language choice_ and the boy was obviously not sorry. \Damn shinigami\ he breathed rather lazily and the man read the boy's silent lips. His mind jumped and connected pieces of information that might not have been information at all. Kari…could be a possible anagram for Kira; then the bit on shinigami, but that was an odd thing to say. Kari's stomach growled and the boy grimaced as he turned around. \Guess it's time to descend into to hell again, \ the shinigami would have frowned but had learned his lesson about how futile it was to correct his language; however, occasionally he reprimanded Raito for fun.

"Hey kid it's okay, um…if your parents don't mind I'd be happy to get you something to eat okay?"

_**"You shouldn't go back to that house, besides I'd kill this **__Raye Penbar __**the second he does anything inappropriate to you," **_he hesitantly nodded seeing that Ryuk didn't mind if he ate with the man. Raye knew he had to extract as much information as he could from the kid, and if this was a dead end oh well; they were already at one anyways. He continued walking home and the boy followed him.

"So…Kari, were you parents foreigners?" the boy sighed and stuck his hands lazily into his sweat-shirt pocket. He shrugged his shoulders. Raye sighed; it was like talking to a teenager. "Are you really a boy?" the kid's eye twitched as Ryuk started to laugh his annoying laugh.

_**"Haircut time,"**_ Raito ignored the shinigami with some difficulty but the man didn't notice. He stared at the man with lazy boredom, but the gaze said 'why would I lie about that', but the boy rolled his head to the side and nodded his head. Raye nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck while he thought of more questions to ask.

"So where are your parents," the kid blinked, his eyes softening before removing his hands from his pockets. He signed _father_ and pointed to the sky and signed _mother_ and shrugged his shoulders in an "I don't know" fashion. The man's shoulders slumped and he tried to smile apologetically.

_You have a slight accent…but your Japanese is amazing, just there's a slight accent. _ The boy commented using ASL again. The man was shocked, he knew he might have a very, very vague accent but the child shouldn't have been able to pick that up. He nodded hesitantly and looked at the boy more critically.

The boy came to his hips and had sharp features. His skin was very pale but still looked healthy. His hair came to his shoulder blades and looked as if someone went scissor happy on it; but it suited the kid and looked good on him. He had a deep scar over his right eye, which was a gold color and looked almost like a cat's eye. His other eye was a chocolate color that looked normal unlike the other eye. He had a black dangling heart shaped earring in his left ear, and it swayed when he walked. The kid had finely arched eyebrows and long eyelashes. His hair was black but had random streaks of red in it. A thick black cord around the kids neck caught Raye's eye, but the kid's sweatshirt kept him from finding out what it was.

_**"I-I think he's checking you out Raito, man what is it with you and the pedophiles?"**_ the boy's eye twitched and he discreetly flipped the shinigami off. Raye shook his head and looked ahead of them as they neared a busy street.

"How old are you?" the kid held up five fingers. "Do you mind me asking where you got the scar and…" Raye trialed off realizing that Kari probably didn't want to talk about his eye or scar.

_Eye_ Raito finished in ASL. _My mom wasn't well. It was a home delivery, and she kept me from my dad. She was fighting with him about taking me to the hospital, I was ten weeks premature and sign language gets tiring after a while._ Raye pulled out his notes and flipped to a clean page and handed it to Kari. He apparently forgot that Raito had a magically appearing notepad, but this suited him quite well. Raito took the pen that came with it and started to write the rest: _she grabbed a knife and. My eye was destroyed and my mom ran away while my dad took me to the hospital. Since I was so small no human eye really worked. Plus my body didn't reject the eye. My new eye grew with the rest of me, there's nothing special about it other than the way it looks. After my dad died, people said I held the _[1]_Shinigami's Eye. I have no idea why I just wrote that, but it's true. Most of the people who take care of me have died; it's like someone's watching over me and making sure I don't die. Like if I've been abandoned, they'll kill the person who abandoned me. Okay that's way more information than you needed to know. _

The boy started to doodle an eye on the bottom of the paper which then transformed into the eye of a crow, which transformed into a crow resting on tomb stone that was next to a cobble stone road. The boy looked lost in his doodlingand Raye had to steer him across various streets to the place Naomi and he were staying at. Ryuk found it amusing that the man had given Raito his notebook even though he saw Raito had his own notebook.

"Hey, honey sorry for the extra plate," the woman looked down at the child who was drawing a beautiful landscape on the bottom of a page of paper. She shook her head but still set another place at the table while Raye poured himself some scotch. Raito stood where he was drawing letting the strange woman guide him to a seat.

"Dearest…why?" her voice was strained.

"Kari, you have a place to go to right?" the boy looked to his left before snapping his attention to Raye and his fiancé. He nodded slowly. "You have caretakers right?" the boy nodded while a look of disdain crossed his face. He sighed and stared down at what he drew. Naomi looked over the kid's shoulder and read what he had written and she tensed slightly.

"Kari is it? How do you spell that?" the woman pronounced the name slowly and after her question the boy obediently spelled out the name. _Kari_ she nodded and looked over at her fiancé with a raised eyebrow. "Well Kari shouldn't we call your caretakers and see if they mind you eating here?" the boy suddenly laughed and of course they heard nothing.

_They could care less_ he signed before picking up the pen and doodling again. The two FBI –one technically being an x-FBI- agents saw the fading bruises around his forearm where his sweat-shirt rid up along his arms. The two winced and looked at each other. "Kari, where did you learn ASL?" Naomi asked suddenly.

_My father_ he signed back in a different type of sign language. Neither of the two understood that, so the boy wrote out what sign language he used and what he had "said". "Your father must have been well rounded in many languages, what did he do?" _Why do you want to know? _"He didn't do anything illegal?" _No, he died when I was three, I don't have many memories just what people tell me. Do you mind if I draw more?_ He nodded blankly and brought his fiancé into the other room where they could talk. He knew the kid had been lying about something but it was so hard to tell what he was lying about.

"Naomi, I don't know, but he seems like he could be Kira…you read what he wrote," the woman nodded the whole Shinigami's Eye story chilled her.

"Perhaps it's all coincidence, and besides he can't be, L said he was positive Kira was connected to the police," she spoke in a low whisper. "Besides I don't think Kira would be foolish enough to give himself the anagram Kari," she looked at her husband in an annoyed manner.

"But L wants any and all possibly suspicious people,"

"Raye, really!" she exclaimed, cutting him off sharply as she turned to the dinner she had forgotten about. She winced when she noticed how burned it was, so she was better at assembling guns than cooking.

Ryuk was eavesdropping while Raito looked through the notebook. So the man was FBI, and they believe Kira was in or a family member of someone in the police force. He chuckled as he stared at the observations.

_**"L sent them, how far off are they?"**_ the shinigami howled before he took in the boy's look. The boy was looking down at notes on Sayu Yagami, and…_** "Shit! You definitely aren't going back home now! Fuck he's tailing that bitch; he's probably noticed your drawing style and "her" works are the same! Wait…didn't we find out that people from the Japanese police force were working on the case…if he talks about Kari they'll know it's you he's talking about!"**_

\Yeah…so calm down and tell me when they're coming back,\ how the boy remained calm was beyond the shinigami, though Ryuk obeyed dutifully. Raito ripped out the paper he had written on and folded it up and put it in his pocket. He pulled out the fringes, before continuing to look through the notebook.

_**"I feel sorry for your stomach! They're coming back," **_the boy silently flipped to a clean paper and started to draw the view outside the window. It was rather nice; a view of buildings being lit up by street lamps and other city lights, and the sky was at the point where you could see the clouds even though the sun had set. The clouds were thin and swirled and looked lighter shade than the night sky. Raito smiled and let the cool blues and purples set into his mind as they countered the bright yellow artificial light.

The couple set the food down on the table and looked at what Kari had drawn. Naomi gasped at the beautiful drawing. It was so well done it was like looking out her window but instead of colors there were shades and smudges of black ink on lined paper. The boy set the pen down and stood up while quickly signing he that he needed to wash his hands.

Raye stared at the sketch for a long moment, something seemed very familiar about it…it was at that moment that Raye realized what exactly was familiar about it. There was another eye in the picture, but one that could barely be seen. I was a signature them from some artist that he somehow… Oh that's right, the woman he was tailing! She was the wife of some assistant to the chief in the police force, she was the artist. Her drawing style was exactly the same as this boy but…though, who was copying who? He never saw her draw just heard her yell about where 'the brat' was. He stared at his wife for a minute and was bout to speak when Kari sat down at the table again

_Thank you_ he signed and after "saying" a few more words they began to eat. Raito and Ryuk had a quick conversation while Raito was in the bathroom:

_**"What should we do, what should we do!?!" **_Raito smacked the shinigami in the back of the head.

\You really need to stop acting like an idiot _you're_ the parent. Honestly, I don't know why I deal with you\

_**"Don't get smart with me!"**_

\Well it's simple we let him take me home but I'm kidnapped by that drug addict that was seen somewhere, write that he is at the bus stop three blocks from my "house" at midnight. You still have my Death Note on you right?\ the shinigami nodded as he wrote down that the drug addict that tried to hold up a gas station was going to the place Raito pointed out. \Give me a piece I'll scribble something on it, but he will try to kidnap me but he'll somehow touch the piece of paper see you and start shooting at you when he is hit by a vehicle. That streets always busy, you know? Death 12:15 am\ the death god started to laugh as he finished writing what he needed to down.

It was interesting…Raito could be put into the scheme of someone's death but it didn't go against the rules, since he had died and all. It was a peculiar thing, but he didn't complain, it came in handy during situations like this; he could also control Raito in a situation as long as the other died. Raito was done washing his hands and came back to the table while Ryuk started to talk again.

_**"Why don't you kill him now?"**_

"Did you learn how to draw from anyone?"

Raito shook his head to both Raye and Ryuk's question. He elaborated on the question the human male had asked him. _I taught my self, I'm sure you've noticed my style is exactly the same as someone else. She took my sketches and sold them, after all how am I to defend my self when I can't sign as fast as she spews lies? No one knows if I'm lying or not when I sign or write, so I can't do anything about it. I don't care though… For some writing is an outlet, for others it is dance; but to me, my outlet is drawing._

_**"And killing"**_

__They nodded to Kari's explanation then Naomi spoke, "C-could I have that picture, please, Kari? It's so beautiful," the kid shrugged and carefully ripped the paper out of the notebook and gave it to her.

\/\/

The three continued to talk until about eleven thirty. _I should go…_ he started to get up when the young couple got up as well.

"Let us walk you there," they said this in unison and Raito shrugged. He periodically looked down at his watch on their way to the house he was living in. He explained that if he got back too late there were consequences. Raye was writing in his notebook as they got closer to the house. So the kid really was 'the brat' he had heard them yelling about. He looked over his notes again.

_Abusive home, intelligent, five, possible suspect, creative, mute, Shinigami's_

Naomi gasped and Raye snapped his notebook closed only to stare wide eyed at the scene before him. The kid he was taking notes on was held in a choke hold by a drug addict that had been reported in the news the other day. He gaped at the child as he fought to free himself while a gun was pointed at his head. Raye and Naomi pulled out guns and pointed them at the man but he was looking at something else. Raito had a small picture of an eye drawn on a "plain" piece of notebook paper against his palm which he pressed against the man's hand. He dropped the kid who clutched onto the paper tightly.

"What the hell are you!" he shouted at Ryuk who was smiling at the kid.

_**"This worked out very well, I'm proud of you kiddo, and I'm glad I wrote down the right thing,"**_

__"Stay away from me!" he shouted started firing his gun at the shinigami. The couple dropped to the floor and rushed over to Raito who sat staring with wide terrified eyes. Eventually the man ran out of bullets and started to run away when he was hit by a car. Raito shakily swallowed and blinked, he stared at the two before him and made a gun with his fingers before tilting his head to one side.

_Guns are illegal _Raye jerked his hand slightly toward his jacket but stopped himself. _Criminals_ Raito scooted away from the two trying to get to his feet. _Stay away from me_ He started to run but was caught by Naomi.

"We're not criminals!" she hissed in his ear the boy had tears in his eyes and he jerked against her surprisingly strong hold. She started to drag him away from the scene before the police started to show.

_I don't believe you_ and he started to struggle again. Ryuk was astounded by his acting; Raito had gotten rather lazy as of late, so it was shocking he could put so much energy into his movements and facial expressions. Raye looked at his wife before whipping out his ID, along with Naomi

"I am an FBI agent, and Naomi is an x-FBI agent. I was sent to gather information on families of NPA members, to see if one of them might be leaking information to or is Kira. Please you must understand the urgency of this situation, you must not tell a soul!" the boy was still shaking but he slowly nodded. Naomi slowly let go of Raito who crumbled to the ground staring at it in disbelief.

_I'm late. I wouldn't want you to see what will happen, I can walk on my own._ They nodded and quickly ran away from the area; they were still far too close to the drug addict's death. Only after Raito was sure they were gone did he move, he gave a lazy but menacing smile.

\'m tired\ he held out his arms childishly which made Ryuk laugh and pick the kid Raito up and carry him around. Then he dropped the kid so he was skimming the earth and started to fly at a break neck pace. He wove through trees and heard the boy cry out in joy and the excitement.

_**"What happened to your angsting teenager habits?"**_ Ryuk laughed when he looked down and saw the kid pouting.

\You like to ruin everything. Well if you must know, we're about to hit that tree!\ the kid screamed and Ryuk shot for the sky. He rested on a telephone pole and set Raito on his lap. The wind whipped through them, making the tall structure sway. Raito rested his head against Ryuk's chest as he looked up at the deep beautiful night sky. \Well if you must know the truth, I find nothing to angst about. I have my dad, my stomach's full, my plan worked, and I know something L doesn't. Do you think Penbar-san will write anymore about me? You said he didn't even write my "name", Kari, down when I was attacked.\

_**"True…you should wait a few weeks before killing him," **_the shinigami suggested. _**"Do you know what you'll do?"**_ the boy nodded.

\Make him kill his comrades without even knowing it,\ the boy closed his eyes and let the steady beating of the wind against the pole lull him to sleep, \A five year old's body sucks at staying awa\ he gave a yawn before completely submitting to sleep.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but it was hopefully long enough to make up for it. I hope everything made sense, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, and I'd like t know if you want this to be yaoi or not, pairings aside at the moment. –no one of importance

1] It's a lame name but I couldn't think of anything.


	5. Learning to Laugh

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note.

_**Summary/WARNINGS:**_ Shinigami must fulfill their promises to humans; usually these are made from boredom. And when Ryuk fails to live up to his promise, and is held to it…he's given something he never would have that he'd love. Raito changes, but still is Kira, still is killing, but he can't be caught; he doesn't really exist. No one suspects him –yet-, and with Ryuk watching his back, could he succeed and purifying the world? Welcome to the parenting world Ryuk, and enjoy the ride while it lasts.** Some Language, Mentions of Pedophilia & Rape **(because not at consent age! and this is minor, but explains stuff okay!**), Some Violence, and adorableness!**

_**A/N:**_ sorry for the delay in updating, I just forget to update, pure and simple. But I've updated now, and I have some pressing matters I'd like the readers to be involved in. 1) should this be yaoi? 2) give me names for Raito's new self. Thank you. – no one of importance

\/\/five years ago/\/\

Ryuk succeeded in convicting the murderers of Yagami Raito. The main killer confessed to everything, which only happened because Ryuk used the death note. After a week of being in prison the man got into a fight and died from a serious head injury. The two accomplices said it was all him, and agreed to the story he made up. He didn't even have to use Death Note on them. Those two faced a short sentencing; but both would face their end eventually. In about a year Ryuk would ensure that one of them got in a car accident and was put into a coma doomed to die, while the other died in a bank robbery. Death Note was so convenient for revenge. The shinigami could still remember the day clearly.

\/\/\/\/

_**"Hey, hey, Raito aren't you excited?! You graduated from university! Do you want me to kill that wench now?"**_ the preteen was about to answer when he felt slim arms wrap around his waist. The phrase, "speak of the devil and _she_ shall come" seemed appropriate at that moment.

"Raito, or should I say Oshiro Senichi, I'm so proud of you," it was the devil in all her lacy undergarment glory, and she sounded dreadfully excited. "Come by my apartment later we'll celebrate, okay?" the boy gave a kind smile preparing to reject the idea but the women was already bouncing off. The boy groaned and started to grind his teeth together.

"I better do as she says; after all, I wouldn't want my parents to get a call from her. Remember last time…I had to tell them it was some kid's parent and it was just another headache I should have never had," Ryuk gave that annoying laugh of his, "I guess her death will have to wait. I suppose it would be the right thing to thank her for all her hard work. I mean…she did pull a lot of strings to keep my identity secret, as well as my graduation. Completely private, I was a ghost at this university. Everyone just thought I was some guy's kid brother and was visiting ever class he had," the preteen chuckled and smiled triumphantly.

_**"Do you think you can stomach another session with her?"**_ he shook his head.

"Kimura-sensei was only good at one thing, getting me this degree, I think I'll vomit if we fuck one more time," Ryuk shook his head while Raito scowled. Little did Raito know that three university students had been listening to him talk to "himself".

_**"You work too much. You're going to exhaust yourself. You still attend middle school, devote your time to tennis, **__and__** you manage to find time to "date" girls your own age. You're going to hurt yourself from all this thinking. Oh I forgot to mention your need to study every subject known to man!" **_ Ryuk stopped his rant and shrugged his shoulders, _**"You might have a mind far beyond your age but your body still is a kid's body. You have limits, and you're pushing them; humans are fragile, I've seen my share like you that have crumbled."**_

__"Why do you care?" he breathed, he felt eyes on him, they couldn't hear him talking to Ryuk or it would look suspicious…well more crazy than suspicious.

_**"Because things are just starting, and if you die before the interesting parts come into play I may just die from boredom in the shinigami realm."**_

"Poor baby," he muttered rolling his eyes and heading home.

_**"Aren't you going over to her place?" **_

"I'll probably head over there in a few hours," he whispered as he picked up his pace.

\/\/\/\/

"Can you believe this!?! Fuck that brat wasn't some little brother, he was a student! He was taking Kimura-sensei's classes. The bitch failed half the class, the little bastard was screwing her, how else would he have passed?" an enraged man called out to his two friends.

"You're just bitter because she passed a kid and not you. Besides, you're jumping to conclusions," one of them reasoned while the other friend was agreeing with the enraged person.

"Sato-san, remember what she said about that paper you spent the whole night trying to finish?" the one who tried to reason with his angry friend grimaced when his other friend said this.

"It was a horrible excuse of an essay, the margins were off, and it was three whole punched," he sighed and gave up.

"Good job Shimizu-san, glad all of us agree on this, the kid was screwing the hag to pass the class. Hell he got in because of her; you heard the little shit," the two friends shrugged and followed their still angry friend.

/\/\/\/\

"I'm so glad you made it Raito," she gushed as they lay in bed, the teen nodded fearing that if he opened his mouth he'd vomit. This was considered rape, right? He wasn't at the age of consent yet, so…He groaned as he shifted under the covers. Her arms were wrapped around him and she started to pull him closer to her body. "Why the rush?"

"It is a school night for me," he muttered closing his eyes as he focused to keep the bile down. She laughed and rolled over; the cover's falling from her chest. Raito's stomach lurched again.

"Can I see the diploma and"

"I left it at home, listen, I ought to go," He started to get up but felt a slim hand catch his wrist he held back his groan. "Yes?" he managed to stay polite.

"Come on, let's spend more time together, tell your parents you're at a friend's house," she begged pathetically. Raito's face became stony.

"No," he ripped his hand away from her and started to dress.

"Raito!" she screeched at the boy and wiped him around to face her. She had hold of his shoulders and stared at him in disbelief. He had never acted like this before.

"Get off of me," he ordered coolly, his voice chilled the woman to the bone. "I'm done with you, what _you've_ done is illegal," she paled her fingers loosening. He pulled up his pants hastily and gave the woman a smirk only Ryuk new the meaning to. "This is the last time you'll be with me, and if you try to find me again, I may just let it slip that you tricked a confused eight year old into your bed. He didn't know what he was doing, and you took advantage of him, a professor at a very prestigious college raped an eight year old repeatedly, for four long years, and he couldn't do anything about it because he didn't know it was wrong," Raito's facial expressions changed to that of astonishment and disgust. His voice shaky and mocking, his actions and movements all suggested that he was laughing at her.

Her hands fell to her sides limply as she stared at the boy's chest refusing to see into those cruel chocolate eyes. She blinked and glared at the preteen as he put on his shirt. "You used me to get that degree, blackmail…I can twist your words easily," she spoke briskly and tried to summon up as much authority as she could in her birthday suit. The boy had the nerve to mock her after all she did for him.

"I never existed there, nice try, but you've failed," he grabbed his bag and jacket and walked to the door. "By the way, every time I see your face I want to be sick. Just think how sick I feel when you fuck," he had removed himself from her; he showed it in his words and actions. That was the day she saw the true Yagami Raito, and as he slipped on his shoes and left her forever she could only fall to her knees and cry at her stupidity.

/\/\/\/\

The angry friend had raced inside and managed to find the right apartment. His friends were outside the building while their friend was going to talk to the teacher to confirm their belief. The angry one pounded on the door, he saw the same boy from earlier leaving with a smug smile on his face. He would have smashed the kid's skull in but Sato wanted him to make sure they were correct in their assumptions before he did anything wrong.

He heard a sniffle and a rustle before his old professor answered the door, eyes red and dressed in a bathrobe. She looked shocked at his appearance but sighed opening the door wider so he could come in. He could smell sex in the air and he smirked. The woman's voice was hoarse when she spoke. "Yes Nakamura-san?"

"Kimura-sensei, who was that boy that just left your apartment?" she flinched and sighed.

"Just an old student…" her voice was weak and she trailed off seeing her mistake.

"Really…isn't he a little young to be a student of yours, I've seen him around and I was told he was someone's baby brother. And why would a student be visiting you when you're wearing a bathrobe and the house smells like sex," she tensed before she glared at him.

"Are you going to threaten me too Nakamura!" she growled putting her self on the defensive.

"Tell me, have you two been fucking so he could get a degree, is that why he passed all your classes?" he stared the woman down and she began to growl. She refused to be treated like that again.

"And if I was?" she answered evenly, he gave a wicked smile before pulling out a gun from his pants.

"Do you know how long I've been dying to do this? NO ONE fails me!" he cried as he shot the woman's brains out. Thank the genius who invented silencers.

\/\/\/\/

It had been bothering Ryuk all day, the kid's life span had suddenly plummeted and it seemed like only minutes were left. He was debating on if he should tell the boy about this but decided not to; what if that counted as extending his life? Besides, the kid was finally rid of that wench and didn't need any bad news. They were in an alley heading toward a street when Ryuk heard footsteps. Raito was talking and hadn't heard a thing.

"I'm so glad I won't see her face anymore, man…" one of the men coming toward them from behind had a pipe in his hand he struck the kid in the back of the head with it. Ryuk called out Raito's name too late and the kid fell to the ground landing on his back. They were punching him and kicking at him, the one with the pipe struck down at the kid with it again. There was some laughing as two stopped their attacks while the third kept at it.

"C-come on Nakamura-san, we're done…we've let out our anger okay…" the kid screamed something; it sounded like 'Ryuk you promised,'

"No I'm not done yet!" the one with the pipe cried out and dropped the object and pulled out a gun from his pants. His friends gasped as they saw what the object was. He fired before they could stop him. He missed his primary target but still shot the kid.

"What the fuck are you thinking? Fuck this was a bad idea. Nakamura stop it!"

"I agree with Sato on this, c-come on stop it!" the two friends were holding back Nakamura. Ryuk flew above the buildings and saw Matsuda and made a mad dive for the alley.

_**"Hang on Raito, you're not going to die, Matsuda-san is coming soon…I can tell, you're not going to die!"**_ he had to stay calm the kid still had time, but one friend had let go of the insane one.

"Ryuk you promised to kill me!" the boy's time seemed to be dying away exponentially and the death god shakily pulled out his Death Note. He scribbled the boy's name down and started to count how much time was left. He didn't want to do this; this couldn't be the kid's end. The fun hadn't even started!

"Sure thing kid, if you want to die that much!" Nakamura had thrown off his other friend and fired the gun twice, one striking the kid's brain and the other his heart. Ryuk had only gotten to twenty-five seconds in his countdown. The boy was dead, and no heart attack killed him. Nakamura was laughing manically while his friends stared at him like he was a monster. They ran way after that. Ryuk grabbed the kid's body and started to fly away. He found himself at a channel and flew straight up.

/\/\/\/\

Some how Yagami Soichiro refused to believe in his son's death, even though Ryuk had made the party involved confess, and had all the proof, except for the body. Raito had been impressed by Ryuk's abilities at deduction but felt uneasy reading the details of his death.

\D-do they know about Kimura-sensei?\ he asked hesitantly and Ryuk nodded understanding his real question. Ryuk saw that no one was around so he elaborated.

"In Nakamura's confession he stated that he saw you leaving her apartment looking pale, he didn't know that she was forcing you to sleep with her at the time and jumped to conclusions. He was in-love with his sensei and had confessed to her one day and that was why she failed him in her class. All his friends knew was that the woman failed their friend and he was bitter about it. It was a crime of passion," Raito started to laugh; it was that cooing giggle baby's made. Ryuk found it amazing that he sounded like an infant, even when he spoke, granted he could articulate and form words beyond that of a infant, but…his voice.

\Brilliant, not only do you make me look like the victim you do it in such a wonderful way\ Ryuk hummed. \Wait, did you get that from me? The "he didn't know it was wrong, he was led to believe it was alright" mood?\ Raito shook his head in disbelief. \You do paid way too much time to me when I was around people,\ Ryuk shook his head while he pulled up a new case.

"Hey Senichi-san, I'm going on a coffee run, would you come with me?" Matsuda asked from across the room and the man shrugged getting up. He put on Raito's jacket and cool weather clothes and started towards Matsuda. "Are you sure you're not going to put on a jacket, it is awfully cold out?" the man nodded and the three headed out to get the blessed caffeine needed to keep working.

/\/\/\/\

The day Raito had his mind back, he was so tired he slept during the walk home and never woke up, until one in the morning but he fell back to sleep quickly. This became routine for months and months; he would always tire his body out at the office and couldn't even stay awake when they got home. The one time he did stay wake long enough, he forgot all about asking questions and just had fun.

Ryuk played some English music, which the low voiced woman was laughing during the very odd song 1]. He said it was Joni Mitchell and that she was an older American singer. Ryuk carried Raito around swaying with the music and spinning around. The kid couldn't help but laugh at the x-shinigami's antics, and enjoyed himself. It was nice that there was no pressure on him, no pressure to be the best and be proper; he could goof off with the shinigami. It was good.

One day during lunch break Ryuk had to get something out of his bag, and set Raito down on the floor. The infant rolled on his back then back onto his stomach. He was just rolling around on the carpeted floor and everyone gasped and started to coo. Someone took a picture of him and told Ryuk to put the date down in his baby book. Ryuk nodded and kept a mental note of that, since he didn't have a baby book still. Raito started to do that giggling he did and smiled as brightly as his toothless mouth could manage. Raito tried to pull himself up but he couldn't and started to pout. He rolled onto his back and held his arms out wide and Ryuk picked him up. A bottle was on the desk and he asked someone if they would heat it up some. When they gave him the bottle back he tested it on his skin and let it cool some more before feeding Raito. Raito all the while felt embarrassed but he was getting used to this. He was beginning to accept how things were going.

A/N: Does it make sense that Raito's voice in \ \ is what it would sound like at the age his body is at, sort of…? Oh well I hope that makes sense. Sorry for the delay; and I need to know any nick-names you want Raito to have; I'm going to need a few before I post the next chapter. Also SHOULD THIS BE YOAI?!?!? I'm serious, I'm very tempted to make it so, it will be light yoai because the bachelors will be Matt, Mello, and Near and Raito is five…so tell me Yoai or NO? need to know, cause I would like the readers' opinions. Thank you, - no one of importance

1] Joni Mitchell is by far one of my favorite singers, and the song I'm referring to is called 'twisted' –I think- it's hilarious and has a nice beat.


End file.
